Two People:Three Worlds
by chevezsaulsberry
Summary: Our two heroes has a cave that has took them into a new world. What new adventures will they have?


In was a dark stormy night in the Kanto region. A young boy in a red hat, a blue coat ,blue jeans, running shoe, and a green backpack running trying to get out of the storm. Also to be followed by a small yellow rodent type Pokémon with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt and has two red cheeks. The boy's name was none other than, Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon who was training to become a Pokémon Master. "Pikachu we need to get out of this storm!" " Pika-pi! (I know Ash, but I don't see any shelter!) "We have to keep looking!" They looked in town everywhere until they found a cave in the middle of nowhere. "We should stay in here until the storm clear. "Pika. (Yeah)" Then out of nowhere they saw a big flash and went to it."What is that Pikachu?" the boy asked. "Pi.(I don't know but lets check it out.) When they got out of the cave they were in shocked of the new world they were in. There were creatures all around the play some were flying, some were running and some were swimming. Ash got out a device that could tell what and which type of Pokémon is he is seeing. **"NO DATA AVAIABLE!"** "If there not Pokémon, what are they Pikachu?" "I don't know, Ash" Ash looked down at the rodent in surprised. "Pikachu, did you say something?" "Yeah I did! WOW! I guess I can only talk in this w-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash and Pikachu heard a scream that came from behind them. "Ash, that sounded like a girl!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash knew he heard the voice too. "Let's go check it out!" Pikachu agreed and followed him to where the voice was coming from. They saw a bunch of red mosquito shaped like creatures chasing a girl that has pink hair with red highlights with little stars in it, she was also wearing a blue shirt with a red and white stripe that had a star in the middle. On her lower part, she had a white blouse and long white socks and had brown and red sandals. She trapped in a corner. Tears were flowing into her eyes as she cried, " HELP ME, PLEASE! The red beast came running to her that's when this happened. "PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!, Ash yelled out. Pikachu jumped up at the creatures with sparks coming out of its cheeks and said, "Thunder-BOLLLLLLLT" He lead out lots of electricity and it hit the creatures. They all yelled in pain and flew away. Ash ran to the girl who had her hands on her face. "Hey, are you okay?", he asked the girl. She released her hands to her eyes and saw Ash. She gasped when she saw his face." Its okay, let me pull you up" He took his hand out. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. She stared into Ash's eyes and blushed. "What's your name?" She snapped out of her daze. "Huh?" "I said what's your name." She put her hands on her hips and said "You know it's rude to ask a question first to a girl. "Oh sorry. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." "_Pallet Town? Where's that?_ " She thought. "It's your turn." "Oh yeah." She giggled "My name is-" "MIMI!", voice called. They turned around to see a green like plant creature with a flower on its head, running towards them. "PALMON!" Mimi cried as she went to her. They both made it tot their destination and hugged. The plant spoke out first, "I was so worried!" " I know but I'm safe know thanks to him." She pointed to Ash and Pikachu. Palmon went over to them and hugged them both. "Thank you, for helping my friend." "No problem. I'm Pikachu, I'm a Pokémon." The rodent explained. "Nice to meet you, I'm Palmon, I'm a Digimon." "Wow, I've never seen a Digimon before." Pikachu explained. "And I've never seen a Pokémon before." Palmon said. They both started talking about things while Ash and Mimi laughed. "By the way, what was your name?" Ash said. "Oh right sorry. I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I'm a digidestined" "What's that?" Mimi and Palmon both explained what a digidestined and what Digimon are. Also they told them about the world they are in now, The Digital World. "That's so cool!" Ash and Pikachu said at the exact time. "Oh and Ash one more thing." "Yeah what's that?" That's when Mimi went up to Ash and hugged him and Ash was stunned. so was Pikachu and Palmon. "Thanks for saving me, you are a true hero." That's when she kissed his lips. Ash could not believe it, his first kiss. He had no choice but kiss her back. They both released for breath. "Ash...I.. didn't ... mean... to." Mimi panted. "It's...okay... Mimi. They both looked at the sky it was getting dark. "We better find a place to stay, Pikachu". "Okay Ash." Palmon thought of something and said "Hey guys! Why don't you stay with us for a while. Ash and Pikachu thought about it for a while and said in unison "It's that okay with you, Mimi?" "Sure, why not" They soon got out of the digiworld and found themselves in NYC. The boys were stunned in amazement the two girls lived there. Mimi introduced them to her parents. She said if it is okay if Ash can sleep over tonight. They both agreed and let them stay. "You know Mimi, I can just sleep on a couch." Ash said. "That's, okay you can sleep next to me.' The girl said. Ash finally agreed and slept next to her, while Palmon and Pikachu were sleeping together in a small bed. Mimi put her arms around Ash and said "Good night Ash and thanks for your help. She kissed his cheek and Ash started to blush and they both slept the night away. ( P.S. Could one of you readers please put some artwork of Ash and Mimi kiss or other romantic things about them. Thank you and Good night.)


End file.
